fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alto Scarab
Alto Scarab is a Pyrus Bakugan that is partnered with Kodo and was the evolution of Scarab. During the events of the Olympian War his body was badly damaged and Spera sacrificed herself to restore him to health, thus making him evolve and changing his genetic code. Making him part Delta Kodokor, part Phantom Dharak. Oddly though, he didn't gain any of her Haos abilities or characteristics. Information Description To be filled later. Personality His personality hasn't changed much from his previous form but he seems less violent but appears to have more of an ego, thinking that he is the ultimate Bakugan and that no one can take him down. He is as merciless as ever and crushes his opponent without any hesitation. He seems to show more respect towards his teammates and allies and even encourages them to try their very best. Scarab is extremely intelligent but fails to put this into battle, favouring brute force over strategy. He still has a great respect for Spera and likely won't ever truly get over her death. Relationships Giga Plitheon To be filled later. Mecha Scaboid To be filled later. Eos To be filled later. Acerbus To be filled later. History Background Bakugan: Olympian War Notable Quotes *(To Typhon) "You are an insect and I shall be the one to squash you!" Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques 'Ability Cards' *'Savage Intent: '''Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Alto Scarab and the opponent may not affect any aspects of battle other then G-Power addition and subtraction. This ability cannot be countered for 3 turns. *'Rage Crasher: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Alto Scarab and his abilities may not be affected in any way. *'Dragon Intent: '''Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Shredder Impact: 'Destroys the opponent's gate card, even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of the user's. If there is no gate on the field, one belonging to the user is set. *'Flame Hex: 'The opponent may not go past double their current G-Power. *'Desire Flame: 'Adds another of the user's Bakugan to the field and lets it use a single ability. That ability won't be affected by previous abilities played by the opponent and its affect will be shared with all of the user's Bakugan on the field. 'Fusion Ability Cards *'Ripper Intent:' The opponent loses 500 Gs and may not go past double their new G-Power. If the opponent is any kind of Darkus, they lose double that. This ability cannot defeat the opponent and cannot be nullified. *'Berserk Charge': Play when the opponent tries to skip the user's turn or prevent all of the user's actions, their ability backfires with double the strength. *'Dark Blitz': Adds 400 Gs to Alto Scarab and the opponent returns to 400 Gs lower than their base. 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'''Fiend Finish: '''If the opponent isn't a pure Pyrus Bakugan they lose 600 Gs and all of their abilities are nullified, regardless of affects already in play. They will continue to lose 200 Gs every turn for the rest of the round. Trivia *Scarab is extremely intelligent and has an IQ of over 140, though he fails to use this in battle and prefers brute force. *Since his latest, life saving evolution he is far less violent but still retains his notorious bad temper. This is likely because of the psychological trauma he experienced. *Despite being recreated with both Delta Kodokor and Phantom Dharak genetics he is still considered a type of Kodokor. Gallery Bakugan Alto Scarab Bakugan form.png|Alto Scarab Human Delta Scarab (Human).jpg|Alto Scarab in his human form Scarab Human 3.jpg|Alto Scarab demonstrating his control over fire Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:New Vestroian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Male Bakugan